Beloved Sin
by Tears of a Raven
Summary: A poem from Integra to Alucard after he made her into a vampire.
1. Default Chapter

**Beloved Sin**

For any of those who even bother to read my crappy writings you know that his is also the name of another fic I wrote. Well I tore it down and now it is the name of a poem dedicated to Alucard by Integra There will be the other's view shortly called Loving Sin. Lolz. Enjoy!

Alas I awoke one morning,

To find my lover mourning,

I knew the reason why

The devil could cry,

He turned away from my touch,

I knew it hurt very much,

But I went anyway,

The sun was rising into day,

And he would leave my side,

But that was not the reason why,

My beloved sin cried.

He knew what had happened the night before,

Was himself knocking

And the devil's door

I love this Sin with all I can,

He is no monster,

Yet he is no man.

My heart how it cries for him,

My wonderful

Beloved sin,

But I have my honor and duty to uphold,

But I broke against it,

Now it shall be told.

Integra Hellsing, proud and young

Has gone out

And done something very dumb

She has fallen for a devil, a vampire,

She will live forever

And give no heir.

She has forsaken her country and queen,

This is all her fault,

And all is as it seems.

But I do not care what they think or know,

I hold my sin and I won't let him go.  
I have chosen this path and paved my way,

He is a lover by night,

And a Protector by day.

My beloved sin, do not cry,

I am no longer in my families shadow,

So don't question why,

I finally said yes to your constant questioning,

You brought it upon yourself,

Don't turn your back on me.

I may be like you in form,

But you forget,

Were you lay and mourn.

I am your master, no matter what,

Stop crying,

You mangy mutt!

Yes I am myself once more,

Now go now!

Rush out the door!

The sun will rise and curse your skin,

Hurry now,

My beloved sin

This is the path I've chosen to fallow,

I may be the undead,

But I am not hollow,

I can still think and breathe,

Death is nothing more

Then what the eye can see.

My beloved sin how you thought wrong,

I will not fallow you,

And yet you knew all along.

Alright to me it sounded more like a play but oh well I wrote that in like a few seconds. Let my life take a spiral down again and you'll get your piece of art. But still review I like to hear what others say.


	2. ALucard

**Loving Sin.**

**I said I would make I and I have. I just wrote the other one so I feel like I am on a roll. Hope you enjoy and plz review!**

How could I have done,

What I have done?

The sky is turning bright

And so will arise the sun.

The tears of blood stream my face,

Why have I gone and entered,

My master's resting place.

Why have I lied with her in bed,

Oh was it the way her blood tasted,

But last night when she bleed,

I made her into what she detests the most,

She is now a vampire

A wondering ghost.

How her face has lost is glow,

And she now knows all I know.

There is no god to cry mercy too,

There is just me,

What am I to do?

She tries to comfort me in my time of need,

But I can not allow her to feel,

How much I hunger to feed,

Upon her blood once more,

But her beloved Hellsing blood,

Has flown out the door

I am loving a sin,

Which I can never atone for,

She is my lover,

My mate my whore.

Yet what am I to say,

When comes that retched day,

When the sun rises to great the sky?

And I know I will hear my lover cry,

When she gets tired of living for eternity,

Even if she shares It with me.

WE are the imortial we can never die,

This is the price we pay,

No matter how hard we try,

We beat out life in a game,

And all we work for

Becomes a dead shame.

Why have I cursed my lovely sin?

Now I will me tormented

And tormented again

I love her with all my heart,

So why is it my love

Is ripping us apart?

She tells me to hurry run to my den.

Then when the sun sets

I can come again.

I take my chance I make my move,

But no matter were I run,

There is always that groove,

The rhythm that haunts my shell,

It's like roaming through a heart

The heart of hell.

I hear it beating calling to me

This is the price I pay

For being,

Loving,

My loving sin


End file.
